


There's Gotta Be Something More

by MorethanUSWNT



Series: There's Gotta Be Something More [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorethanUSWNT/pseuds/MorethanUSWNT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the future. When Abby retires after the Women's World Cup, her wife, Sarah, and her two daughters, Tegan and Brina,  find themselves in a horrible situation where there is only one place they can find comfort - their family, their soccer family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ain't Nothing Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first series down 2 more to go!!!

_It was a light gray room. Nothing was on the walls. Two neatly folded, hospital blue, clothes sat on the table next to the bed. My eyes scanned the rest of the table. They landed on a piece of paper and a pen. I was told to write down my wish. I knew what to wish for. I knew what this meant. Was I really dying? I didn't know. All I could do was hope for the best. Isn't that what everyone else does? Hope? All well. I grabbed the paper and pen off the table. After pulling out my hardcover book to write on, I relaxed into my bed. I wrote down my one and only wish. It hasn't changed since 2015 It won't change. After writing down my wish I folded the paper and set it, and the pen, aside. I was hoping for some rest. Partly because of was tired, and partly because I knew when I woke I would most likely be bombarded with an abundance of unreasonable questions. After all with a last name like Wambach this wouldn't take to long to hit the news._

    A couple of hours later I woke up. I was starving. I hadn't eaten in a while the hospital wouldn't let me. I noticed the paper and pen was gone, replaced with food that  looked disgusting. But I eyed the food. I was hungry. God knows how long it will be before I get a good meal. Days maybe? The hospital would probably keep me for a couple of days. I continued to eye the food.

    "Your not going to eat that... right Tegan?"

    I looked over to where the sound was coming from. It was my sister, Brina. I guess she could tell I was eyeing the food.

    "Oh, hey Bri. What's up?" I said completely ignoring her question. Knowing her, she probably has food somewhere in her backpack.

    "Nothing much. I came as soon as I could. Now I'm hungry and by the way you were looking at the food over there, I'm pretty sure you're hungry. So lets eat." she says pulling out a paper bag.

    I was right. Brina always has food. I wasn't surprised she got to sneak food in here. "Taco Bell! I'm probably not allowed to eat that." but then again I was hungry. "Okay I will only eat them if..."

    "If I got you your favorite taco. Which I indeed did. What kind of sister would I be if I got your least favorite taco."

    Yeah that's Brina light hearted, kind, loving, positive sister. "Your right who would do that?"

    She handed me the taco and we ate in comfortable silence until Brina spoke.

    "Tell me, how are you?" Brina gave me a look. A look that told me I probably shouldn't lie. I wouldn't in the first place. Brina can read me like a book. I sighed, leaned back a little further into my bed and took a deep breathe.

    "After you, Mom and Mama left I spent that weekend with Uncle Paul. I had a cold before you guys left, if you remember." She shook her head. She must of remembered. "Well it got worse so Uncle Paul took me to the doctors to see what was going on. They said they had to run some test to make sure that everything was all right. But it was the exact opposite." She kept nodding her head. I knew she was thinking back to when I was first diagnosed with cancer. I did become a survivor.  "Well the doctors wanted to make sure that the cancer wasn't back but..." I stopped I couldn't continue. Brina wouldn't make me either she knew what I was saying.

    "Brina," I said when I got the courage back. "Brina its back."

    Just like that I saw my only sister break before me. This isn't the first time either. She broke when she was told I first had cancer.

    "Cancer Tegan?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. "Ca.. ca.. cancer again." she got out between sobs. "Why isn't Abby or Sarah here?"

    "I couldn't bring myself to tell them." Brina understood. She couldn't image how hard it is to have cancer and then again to have it for a second time.

    "The nurse is on the phone trying to reach them they should be here soon Bri." Now I was crying. Its hard to hold it together when everything around you is falling apart.

    Brina thought that she was going to lose her sister for good. She couldn't bring herself to look at me. I understood how it felt. I felt the same way when my biological mom died.

**[-(-)-]FLASHBACK[-(-)-]**

 

 

> _I was just 4 years old when my mother died of cancer late one Tuesday night. My dad came by weekly to check on us. That was the day he was suppose to come. He walked into the living room where I held my mothers head. She had already passed. I was a smart little kid. I knew a lot for my age, but when my dad came into the room I felt drain. Almost like with his presence my knowledge disappeared. I ran to him, hoping for comfort and support. My dad laughed at me. He began to beat me. I screamed but know one could save me. My mother was dead. My dad had released me of his embrace and then call 911. After 911 came and went my dad took me back to his apartment. He beat me and beat me. He did things to me I could no longer tolerate. I ran far away hoping he would never find me. I did find someone though. Sarah and Abby. They took me in, introduced me to their family. I felt like I belonged. My dad had been arrested later that month._

**[-(-)-]END OF FLASHBACK[-(-)-]**

    I looked at Brina. She was two years older, two times tougher, but right now she was defeated. Her heart was broken. Her faced showed it. Her little sister had cancer again. The worse thing is that she had to say cancer then she had to say again in the same sentence. And at the age of 13, her sister couldn't be strong for herself. The cancer would break her sister. Brina had to be strong for her.

    I noticed the look on my sister face turn from depression to strength. I knew what was going through her mind. I was thankful for it because at the moment I didn't think I could be strong for myself right now.

    Brina looked at Tegan with a whole different demeanor. Tegan wasn't in this battle alone and she never will be. She got up from the end of the bed and leaned closer to Tegan.

    "I got a secret to tell you." Tegan cracked a smile.

    "Yeah what is it?"

    "Ain't nothing happening to you without me by your side." Brina broke out into a smile. The tears had stopped flowing for a moment. She pulled her sister in for a hug.

    Just then the door had swung open breaking the two apart.

    "Hey I'm your nurse Nora."

    "Hey." said both the girls.

    "I'm here to inform you that we are working on making your wish come true."

    Tegan beamed. She knew that her wish would be a perfect thing for her family. She had a plan. This wish just made it 100% easier to help herself and her family with Tegan's cancer.

 

    _**All you need is family to help heal. But your immediate family isn't enough. Sometimes you need to expand your horizons to the family who has been there most when you need them.**_


	2. This is all up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Abby find Tegan and Brina in the hospital - and this isn't the first time this has happened. Will Tegan find out if she can survive cancer again? Will Sarah and Abby get the answers they have been looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about posting 2-3 time a week with school and soccer now starting up. Hope you enjoy. If you want to ask questions or give me prompts for the story you can follow my Instagram @1.team.23.stories or you can text me, but you need to like leave a comment with your number so I don't get weird people talking to me. Thanks for reading.

    "So Nora, what do you have to tell _us._ " Brina said. She was making it pretty clear now that anything Tegan was going to be told would be shared with herself too.

    "Well I came to inform you that me and my team are working on getting you that wish. Do you mind explaining why your wish was...."

    There was a knocked on the door that cut of the end of the nurses sentence. She thanked God that the knocked cut off the nurse. She wasn't ready to explain her wish to Brina, yet.

    The door was opened by the nurse and two very frantic women came barging in. It was Sarah and Abby, Tegan and Brina's parents. Sarah ran straight to Tegan - they had always been really close - and wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug. Abby was standing over near Brina, comforting her. Sarah already had tears streaming down her face. Abby's eyes were red and puffing and the 15 year old she was holding onto could barely keep herself together. Tegan couldn't handle it. She started crying along with the rest of her family. Even Nora had to step out of the room for a moment. For a while, the small family just sat there in silence. Sometimes a sniffle or two would be the only sound heard room. That was until Sarah broke the comforting silence the surrounded the Wambach family.

    Sarah took her right hand and placed it under Tegan's chin tilting her head up. This forced Tegan into looking straight at Sarah strong but soft stare. Her blue eyes were watery from the tears that were just flowing. Sarah's left hand was intertwined with Abby's right hand. Brina was being held tight in a side hug from Abby but all eyes were on Tegan and Sarah. Sarah looked Tegan right in the eye and cleared her throat.

    "I love you Teg's. We all love you." Sarah broke her eye contact for moment to look around to see her family all nodding in agreement. "Me and Abby are your mother's. We don't want to lose you. Brina is your sister and she loves you to the moon and back." Brina nodded again. Abby just had silent tears running down her cheeks. "We will always be here for you Teg's. We..." She removed her hand from Abby's tight grip and motioned it around the room, then returned it. "Teg's we all are your family. We will forever be your family."

    Just like that Tegan had felt like was falling apart but begin put back together all at the same time. It just the way her family made her feel. " _They will forever be my family._ " Tegan thought.

**[-(-)-]FLASHBACK[-(-)-]**

> _It was so nice to find Sarah and Abby. After living with her father she thought she would never be loved or accepted into a family again. She did think that that would never be able to escape the living hell she called her father. When she found Sarah she was only 5 and she was so intrigued by her. The way she laugh. The way she took Tegan in. The way she fell in love with her the day she met her. Sarah had taken Tegan back to her home to live with her, hoping to adopt the small child. She told Tegan about these plans. She was thrilled. Sarah told Tegan that when her family got back from a trip they went on she would be taken to court to get the papers to adopt Tegan. Sarah couldn't think of how hard it would be for Tegan to be put into the foster care system. Tegan was so happy with Sarah. She remembered how Sarah talked to highly of her family. What scared Tegan was Sarah's husband. She didn't ever feel comfortable around men. She was extremely confused when a young girl about two years older than Tegan walked through the door with a tall beautiful women. It dawned on her the Sarah didn't have a husband and that Abby was her wife. It also clicked her mind that all the pictures of Sarah didn't contain another man but always had Abby in it. Later that month Abby and Sarah had officially adopted Tegan and Tegan grew to really like Abby._

**[-(-)-]END OF FLASHBACK[-(-)-]**

    "So I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful scene in front of me but I have a few questions for Mrs. and Mrs. Wambach." said Nora.

    "Yeah we haven't really seen each other in a while. Big world we have, to many places to be, to little people to be there." Abby said in return to Nora.

    "Ahh, I can see where your coming from and completely understand. So Mrs. and Mrs. Wambach..."

    "You can call me, Sarah, and my wife, Abby, if you would like."

    "Okay so Sarah and Abby we would like you to fill out some papers and confirm your okay with your daughters wish."

    Both Sarah and Abby nodded and the nurse said that she would be right back with the papers.

    "So Teg's what did you wish for?" asked Brina remembering what the nurse was saying earlier.

     Sarah could see the look in Tegan's face like she wasn't really ready to tell Brina.

    "Well I only really want to tell Sarah." Tegan confessed.

    The looks on Sarah, Abby and Brina's faces should of phased Tegan but this is what she was looking for. She motioned Sarah over and Sarah leaned down so she could hear her daughter. Both girls started giggling and the look of approval told Abby that Tegan probably had a few tricks up her sleeve. Abby wasn't surprised by Tegan. Her daughter wasn't one to be self-centered. Tegan's family came first.

    The giggling had subsided by the time the nurse walked back into the room. Sarah told the nurse that she and her wife were totally okay with Tegan's wish.

    "Okay than I can get started on that wish.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

    A few hours later Tegan's family had left and her nurse sat in the corner working quietly while setting up the plans for Tegan's wish.

    "Nora?"

    "Yes Tegan?" The nurse knew Tegan had something running though her mind. She would just wait until Tegan was ready to spill it.

    "Nora, am I really to die?"

    The nursed sighed. She knew this could be a hard question to honestly answer.

    "I'm sorry sweetheart but I honestly don't know. Its a fifty-fifty shot." The nurse saw Tegan yawn. It was getting late, but the nurse continued knowing she wouldn't have much time until Tegan fell asleep.

    "I'm sorry again hun, but this is all up to you."

    Tegan thanked her. She knew that was all the nurse could probably give her. She closed her eyes and was ready to drift off to sleep when she felt Nora's hand on her head.

    "This is all up to you now hun. Its in the palm of hand. You just have to choose either to take it or leave it. This is all up to you."

    These were the last words Tegan heard before drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **Its hard not knowing what the outcome could be. There's a chance of survival for everyone. Your life is in the palm of your hands. And you have a choice, either to take it and run away with your life or to live as freely as you can. You have a choice to take you life or keep it. What will I choose to do? Maybe I won't even know.**  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't really a cliff hanger..... I guess I could do better.


	3. When You Wish Upon A Star

"Good morning, Nora."

"Morning kid. I got some news for you."

"Oh really. Spill!"

"Well, first, your moms and sister flew back home, to California, today. They are packing and getting some other much needed things so they can stay here for a while."

Tegans family lived in California but she had been staying with her uncle in Maine while her family had been out of town. She couldn't go with them am didnt want to stay home alone. She also hasn't seen her uncle in a while.

"What else are you not telling me?"

"I guess, when you wish upon a star, your wish really does come true."

"My wish! Like it... it might happen."

"Yeah sweetheart. A few phone calls and some paperwork could get the gears turning."

"Great. This is so great. I'm bored. Do I have anyone coming today?"

"Yeah you have..." Nora looked at her clipboard. "Two, two visits. Your first is actually your uncle. He's coming to check on you, mothers orders. Your second visit is a surprise early visit. There should be a couple people coming."

"Ok cool, thanks."

"Speaking of your Uncle Paul." A booming voice said. Tegan knew that voice. It belonged to her uncle. She and her uncle were close. He was a father figure to her. She was everything to her. 

"UNCLE PAUL! I missed you!"

"Hey Tegs, missed ya too. How's my little pea?"

"Little pea?" Nora questioned.

"Yeah, she's my little pea. She been called that since she was adopted. Me and her, we were like two pea's in a pod. We were close. But I want to know how she is."

"We'll I mean, they started chemo or they will soon..."

"No, I want to know how you really are."

"Okay well I'm fine, content, mostly bored. My wish is coming true."

"Wish? What wish." Her uncle said in a thick Maine accent. 

"I get a wish. Kids with umm... life threatening... diseases or illness get one."

"Oh, what was your wish."

Tegan laughed. Her uncle always found a way for we to be comfortable. He never made her talked about the cancer or illness. He acted as she was a normal everyday kid. It made her feel like she belonged. 

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise. You jut have to figure it out when it happens."

Tegan and her uncle talked for a while until her nurse came back into the room. Her face held a sad expression. Tegan could hear the sadness in her voice. 

"Tegan. I got a phone call."

"Is everything okay? Is my family okay?"

"Yes your family is okay. Your wish may need to be postponed though. They are really busy with everything they have to do. You know what I mean. It's going to have to happen before school starts."

"That's like four months from now."

"I know but you will be okay."

"You will be fine little pea."

"You promise they will come before to school."

"Yes an I like to keep my promises. Lets shake on it. 

Tegan and Nora shook hands. Her uncle came to hug Tegan before he left. Both him and her nurse said good bye before closing they door. Tegan glanced at the clock. She hoped to get in some sleep before her next visit in a couple hours. 

Tegan had woken up an hour before her visit at 2:00. She sat up an grabbed a clean shirt out of her duffel bag. She threw her other one into the bag and zipped it shut after putting her clean shirt on. 

She looked at the clock. 1:37 it read. 23 minutes. Tegan took out her phone. She logged into Instagram. She was scrolled through her feed when a picture of her favorite people stopped her from aimlessly scrolling. 

The photo was of six USWNT athletes. Kelley, Ali and Alex were standing in front of Hope, Ashlyn, and Tobin. Kelley, Ali, and Alex are all Abby's sisters. They love Tegan. 

Tegan commented under the photo. That was posted on Kelkey's account. 

"Miss you guys." She added a broken heart emoji and keep scrolling. A few minutes later her phone went off. Se click on the feed icon at the bottom of her screen. Kelley commented back. 

"Miss you too. Haven't seen you in so long. Need to get together to. FAMILY REUNION!

Tegan laughed. She loved her aunts. Tegan went back to her home page and scrolled until she reached a picture that she saw yesterday. She turned off her phone. 

Her nurse walked in as she clicked the off button. 

"Hey."

"Hey Tegan. It's almost 2:00. I was just checking on you. Your visitors are almost here I just called them."

"Okay I'm ready. Just send them up."

"Okay. I'm just going to check everything."

"Okay."

Tegan turned on the TV. 

'USWNT Getting Ready For World Cup Next Summer!'

"What's that Tegan?"

"The women's national team. My mom played for them in 2015. They play next year in the 2023 WWC."

"Cool." Nora got interrupted by her pager. "Your visitors are here I'm going to go get them."

"I will be here."

Tegan was excited. She could hear the footsteps of her nurse fade as they walked farther away toward the elevator. She heard the elevator ding and the doors close. A couple minutes alter she heard the ding again and several pair of footsteps getting louder at the got closer. 

Her nurse opened the door. She could tell Tegan was nervous. 

"Hey it's fine. Tegan calm down and breathe. You will be so happy when you see who it is."

"I know them."

"Yeah. I going to let them come in."

The nurse opened the door revealing six familiar faces. 

"I leave you guys alone so you can catch up."

Her nurse left and Tegan face was still in shock. She couldn't believe that these people were standing in front of her. 

"Hey Tegan." Said one of the visitors. 

"Hey. I can't believe you guys are here. You are really here!"

"That we are Tegan," said another. "That we are."


	4. Guess who's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan gets reacquainted with her aunts!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND Here's the family tree  
> TEGANS MOM: ABBY  
> SISTERS OF ABBY: KELLEY, ALEX, ALI  
> AUNTS: KELLEY AND HOPE O'HARA-SOLO, ALEX AND TOBIN MORGAN-HEATH, ALI AND ASHLYN KRIEGER-HARRIS
> 
> BACKGROUND INFORMATION  
> Tegan was adopted by Abby and Sarah.  
> Hope was married to Jeremy but got divorced and married Kelley  
> Alex almost married Serv but instead fell in love with Tobin and they got married  
> Ali and Ash have been married for a while now. Neither had wife's or husbands before each other 
> 
> OKAY IM DONE. This should help in the long run. Just remember this. Enjoy the story.

"How are you guys even here?" Tegan asked.

"Well when we heard that you were back in the hospital we wanted you and Abby and your family to know that you have our support. We were around much like we should of been when you were in the hospital before."  a small voice from the back of the group. Tegan's favorite aunt. 

"Hope you came. Alex and Tobin, Ali and Ash, Kelley AND Hope. I can't believe you guys all came. Abby missed you so much. I thought this would good for her, to have her soccer family around."

"It should be good for us to, Tegan." Said Tobin. 

"Well," Tegan started. "I guess Hope must of missed Abby and me so much she had to come back."

"Well, well, well, Hope, the fierce goalkeeper who doesn't shed a tear, Solo has feelings, huh. Would of never known." said Hope's wife Kelley. 

"Oh Kell, don't worry I have feelings for you to. I love YOU." Hope exaggerated.

"Sarcasm ain't gonna get ya now where but the couch." Ashlyn said. "I have learned from experience." She patted her wife on the back.

"Hey!" Ali said. "You deserved it."  

"Woah woah woah. Let's not get into an argument." Tegan interrupted

"True. We are here for you." Hope said. She always sided with Tegan. They had a great relationship. Tegan was Hope's favorite niece. They acted alike and they looked alike.

"Soooo, anyways." Alex started "We tried to visit before but it was hard with Abby sometimes. I think it was hard for her after the injury."

 

FLASHBACK

_Abby's Point of View._

_Their was 2 minutes left of the game. One of the most important in any of our lives. We were up 5-2. That was unheard of in World Cup,_

_never mind a Women's World Cup. I had the ball. The clock counting down. The ref threating to blow those three whistles. 1 minute till we were._

_1 minute till it ends. 1 minute till we became World Champion. 1 minute... That was my last thought before I hit the turf. My eyes rolled to the_

_back of my head. The last image I saw was the number 1 jersey bent down next to me, Hope. She dropped to her knees and whispered to me,_

_"Abby don't let go. Sarah and Brina need you. I need you. The team needs you. Don't let go." and with that I was out cold._

_I woke up four days later with my family in the hospital, except there was something different. Something missing. My eyes scanned_

_my family, but came up with nothing. My eyes ran over my body. One, two arms, ten fingers, One leg. Wait one leg. My left leg was there, unlike_

_my right. It ended just below my knee. Bandages showing where the rest of my leg should of been. Crap, I thought. Crap crap crap._

_"Hey Abby. You had a hard hit." a soothing voice said. "Landed on your leg, the Japan player on top of you. They... they amputated it a while ago._

_They injury to severe. They had to." it  was my wife, Sarah. She kept talking. I didn't answer but I took her hand giving it a squeeze to tell her_

_to keep talking. "I have good news Abby. I found another little girl. One to adopt like we wanted to. Her father was abused and she would_

_excel in a family with two moms, like us Abby. Her mom died but they said wasn't her real mom. They can't find her real mom, but we are_

_allowed to adopt her. She's five. Her name is Tegan. You need to get better so you can be here for her. You can meet her when you get_

_better. She's gonna love you Abby. Your gonna love her. We all love you"_

 

End of FLASHBACK

 

"Yeah I remember the first time I saw Abby. I was five. She didn't mention anything about her leg. She almost always had pants on. I didn't think anything of it. I had childlike innocence."

"Well," Ashlyn started "We didn't hear much from her after. But we wouldn't push. We were very glad to hear that you called."

"Yeah we are really glad to be here for you, for Abby. We missed when Sarah used to bring you to the field after Abby left."

"You got anything to talk about while we are here?" Tobin asked. She then looked over at Alex. They were smiling like idiots.

"Oh yeah." Tegan smirked "I want to talk about you two," she pointed to Tobin and Alex. "And you two." she pointed to Ali and Ashlyn. Kelley started laughing at her friends and her niece. "And most definitely you two." she finished with pointing at Kelley and Hope. Kelley stopped laughing. Her faced turned bright red. It was then Tegan's turn to laugh.

Kelley looked at Hope. Hope was amused at the sight of her wife's face. "What Kell? Scared of a little girl?"

"No," Ali defended Kelley.

"Then what?" Ashlyn asked.

"She our niece. And she is very protective of her family." Alex said.

Tobin gulped. She looked at her wife and  her wife's sisters. They were ganging up on Ash, Hope, and herself.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad." Tegan said.

Hope jumped up and hide behind Kelley. Ali, Alex, and Kelley all broke out laughing. Ashlyn and Tobin had serious faces on.

 "They said you were." Hope said pointing to Ali, Alex and her wife.

Tegan gave Hope her own personal bitch face.

"Haha Hope she gave you your face. How does it feel to be on the receiving end of that?" Alex laughed out loud.

"Not cool, so not cool." Hope said.

"Okay okay everyone. I got to talk to these guys." Tegan said.

"Oh..okay?" Ashlyn stammered.

"We will hopefully survive, babe." Tobin said to Alex.

"You will be fine. We will go down to the food court while Tegan talks to you guys." Ali said.

"Be good Hope." Kelley called out while she walk out of the room.

Tegan gave Kelley a look and all three of Tegan's aunts walk out leaving their wife's behind.

"Wish us luck." Ash shouted before the door closed.

"Luck wished!" Ali shouted back.

Ashlyn, Tobin, and Hope then turned to face Tegan. Hope faked a smile.

"Aww don't worry guys. I'll go easy on you." Tegan smiled. "It's like I already known some of you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORSHADOWING  
> Can you find all of them????  
> Hint 1: Its after the tenth paragraph but before the thirteenth.  
> Hint 2: In the flash back.  
> Hint 3: The last line, last 4 words.


	5. Learning more than she is supposed to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Kelley find themselves about to learn more about something they didn't know existed.

The girls talked about Abby and Sarah, Alex, Ali, and Kelley. They laughed and joked. Tegan didn't want to scare her aunts away. 

Nora checked on them a couple times but she didn't stay for long, maybe checking Tegan or giving Tegan medication. 

Soon the rest of Tegan's aunts came back and Alex and Tobin announced that they were leaving. Quickly after Ali and Ashlyn set off to get back home to their family and Kelley and Hope sat right by Tegan's side.

"Funny when my mother's aren't here you guys turn into them. And surprisingly you Hope, I mean being a bad-ass and all." Tegan said putting air quotes around "bad-ass." 

"Well I'm sorry I learned to love ya like a daughter Tegs, I can take it back." Hope said with a chuckled.

"No no no its fine. I love you and Kelley."

Kelley turned to Hope. She gave Hope a face and turned back to smile at Tegan.

"What was that?" Tegan asked.

"Nothing Tegs."

"You can't "Tegs" me if your not going to tell me Hope." Tegan was a little angry. It was strange for Hope to act like this around her.

"Tegs, you know your my favorite."

"Yeah."

"And my favorite." Kelley interrupted.

"That too." Hope added. "But there has always been more that I have known about you than you have."

"Well Hope you know me more than I know me."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" Kelley asked. Even she didn't know what Hope was talking about.

"Well I could tell you the story. Kelley knows that I have been married before. You didn't but I have been. It wasn't good. It was forced on me. And and he umm... did some bad stuff to me." Hope held back tears. She didn't look either of the girls in the eyes. Kelley rubbed Hope's armed. Tegan stared back at Hope waiting for her to continue.

"I got pregnant." Kelley gasped. Tegan looked at little taken back. "And I didn't tell anyone. Only my husband knew. After the baby was born I got scared and ran. I wasn't ready, wasn't prepared. So I ran from Jeremy. I left him to take care of the baby. She had bright blue eyes like mine." Hope said looking at Tegan's eyes. "Like yours."

"Was she pretty?" Tegan asked.

"Beautiful. The most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I learned later that Jeremy quickly got remarried. His new wife died within five years of the marriage. Jeremy is in jail. He beat my baby. He beat the most important thing in my life at the time." Hope looked up at Kelley. "Then I found you. Well you found me. I was broken from the loss. I never told you it was because of a baby. I loved you with everything I had Kel. You were all I had. Jeremy ruined my little girl." Hope said sobbing.

"Honey," Kelley cooed. "Its alright."

"No I lost her. She was lost. I found Jeremy and he told me she ran away before he was arrested. She was to little to run."

"Hope?" Tegan asked. Hope didn't look up. She knew what the next question would be.

"Hope did you find her?"

"Yes Tegs."

"Did you tell her you were her mother."

"Not yet Tegs."

"Hope babe, what did you name her?" Kelley asked.

"Only the most suiting name for someone so beautiful."

"What's her name Hope?" Tegan looked at Hope with her big beautiful blue eyes.

Hope said with tears running her face. "Her name is.... her name is..."

"Her name is...?" Kelley question?" 

Hope took at deep breath. "Her name is...T..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the next part in the series!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please leave some good - or even bad - feedback. I would love to hear from you guys. I hope you guys enjoy my story!!!


End file.
